Red Is My Lucky Color
by littlebabyturtlelove
Summary: It was just a normal patroll, until everything went down hill for Raph and Mikey. After being separated, Raph ends up in a place he least expects to. Injured, alone, and in a human's house! He was saved by two odd sisters name Sky and Reika. Two very odd, strange... and most likely insane sisters who don't seem to be freaked out by his appearance. Will Raphael ever make it home?
1. I fell into a dumpster

**YAY! Third story I've ever posted on this site! EXCITEMENT! Okay, so first off, this is an important note. **

**The cover art for this story was NOT DRAW BY ME! I repeated the NOT, part. The Cover was something I asked '10yrsy' from DeviantArt to draw for me. If you like the art I really suggest looking at the rest of the stuff they draw. They are AMAZING! So all rights to the cover go to 10yrsy, who allowed me to use it. **

**Anyway, super excited. **

**This is the first time I've written a story in Raph's POV, so I hope I did okay. Please review! Thank you! **

This couldn't be happening. Something like this… it was happening too fast to completely comprehend!

If it wasn't for these stupid Foot Ninja's, or better yet, if it wasn't for the Shredder, none of this would be happening. It was his entire fault that all this stuff went down.

DANG IT!

_It was the Shredder's fault that… that she had to get involved! That anyone of these people had to get involved! _

_I should have seen it coming. I should have been stronger. _

_Oh hey, you there. Yeah right there in the corner, thinking that I can't see you or something stupid like that. Well, I can see you. So get your butt over here before I drag it out. _

_I'm telling you a story. So sit down, shut up, and pay attention. _

It all started about two weeks ago. Mikey and me were on our normal run, patrolling the city for the Foot, Purple Dragons, or the Kraang.

My name is Raphael, second oldest and strongest to my brothers.

_Heh, I could take any of my brothers down easily. Mikey, heck, I did that everyday. Donnie was never much of a fighter to begin with. The only real problem was Leo. He was so smug; he thought he owned the place. When it came down to it though, I could beat him any day. Sure, he might be able to hold his anger in a bit better to me, and I wasn't as stealthy as he was, but that didn't change that I was stronger and faster than him. _

_Oh hey wait, what was I doing again? Oh yeah, patrolling the city. _

Jumping towards the side of the building I was currently running across, I smirked wickedly as I stared down at the gleaming lights of the city below.

"Raph! Wait up!" Michelangelo, my youngest brother, called from behind, jumping up to join me.

"What's wrong Mikey? Too slow to keep up?"

_I'll be honest, I didn't mind being put on patrol duty with my doofus brother. He was the baby to the family, and easily entertained. Granted, he was the most annoying pain I'd ever known, but he made things fun. _

_Till he chickened out and ran away. _

_My baby bro really was a 'baby'. _

"No." Mikey straightened with a pout. Once he reached where I was standing, he hunched forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Come on Raph. Can't we go home yet? I'm so hungry!" he whined.

Rolling my eyes, I folded my arms at my youngest brother. "You're always hungry." I reminded him.

"Nu-huh!" he disagreed. "But right now, I'm super hungry! I'll die of starvation!"

"Right." I smirked. Looking back to the streets, I pointed to Mr. Murakami's restaurant. "How about we pick up some food?" I suggested.  
"Yeah!" Mikey pumped his fist in the air. "Pizza sushi!"

With our plan decided, we moved across the street to enter the store, careful to make sure no one else was in there. Glad to see there weren't, we moved inside.

"Ah, could it be the turtles?" Mr. Murakami inquired, looking over his shoulder. I still couldn't understand how he could always tell it was us when he's blind.  
Mikey gasped, "How did you know!?"

Chuckling, he moved to stand before the us. "Smell," he reminded, touching the side of his nose.

Mikey, pausing to smell his pits, grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah."

"Moron." I grumbled at him.

Mikey pouted at me, his light blue eyes sparkling as he moved to the counter. "Pizza sushi!" he cheered. "A whole bag of it!"

"Might have to make that two bags." I announced, following. "Mikey here just might eat the whole bag before we get home." I shoved him a bit.

"Would not!" he argued.

"Would too." I stated simply, folding my arms.

"Would not!"

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Would too, times ten." I concluded, ending as the victor to our argument.

Mikey opened his mouth, lifting a finger to say something 'oh so witty' in reply, but froze when nothing came to mind. Mouth hanging a gap, he looked to the floor, as if it would give him the answers he needed. Finding nothing to help him, he clamped his mouth shut, frowning.

"…Your face." He grumbled, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

"Ohhh." I gasped sarcastically, lifted my hands up, too _stunned _that I would _definitely _need ice for that burn.

"Ready." Mr. Murakami announced, placing a large bag of Pizza sushi in front of us.

"Food!" my orange colored brother cheered, "Awesome! Thanks dude!" he grinned, reaching out to grab the bag. Snatching it before he could reach it, I placed the money on the counter.

"Hey!' Mikey reached for the bag, but I held it away.

"Like I'd let you carry it. It would be gone before I got any." I smirked.

"Raph! Give it!' my younger brother whined, leaping forward. Side stepping, I let him fall past me, hitting the ground. "Raph!"

Smirking smugly, I ran for the door.

"Good bye turtles." Murakami smiled, sensing that we were leaving.

"Bye!" we called back before we rushed back to our chase, Mikey looking determined to snatch the bag away from me so he could eat.

"I'm hungry Raph!" Mikey whimpered as he followed me up the side of a building through a fire escape.

"You want some?' I asked innocently, taunting him by wiggling the bag in front of him.

"Yes!"

_It was too easy. _

Pulling back before he could reach it, I smiled wickedly at him. "Beg."

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll eat these all by myself." Turning away, I ripped open the bag, letting out fresh steam, the smell of the Pizza sushi hitting my nose instantly. It made me realize just how hungry I really was. I might just eat this whole bag by myself.

"Raph!" Mikey opened his mouth to scream something else, but his eyes grew wide. Thinking he was staring at me, I frowned.  
"What?" I grumbled.

Slowly, Mikey pointed behind me. "RAPH!"

Feeling an upcoming threat behind me, I ducked down just as a sword was swung. Only inches from the top of my skull, I kicked my legs out, taking out the balance who ever had worked up the nerves to attack me.

Falling on their back, I pulled out my Sai's, ready for a fight.

"Dude!" Mikey ran to me, looking me over.  
"I'm fine." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes dangerously as a few dozen foot appeared from the roofs around us. Mikey quickly pulled out his nun chucks, staring at the enemies with shock.

_If the foot were here, then that meant…_

As if on cue, Dog Pound dropped down in front of us, grinning wickedly.

"You ran right into our traps." Dog Pound chuckled darkly.

"Dudes, how did you know where we were?" Mikey gawked at him, stupefied.

Dog Pound smirked, "It's well known around here, especially thanks to the Purple Dragons, that certain _turtles _like the sushi that comes from that shop. All we have to do is wait for them to come and they would run right to us."

"Yeah, only idiots would fall for that." Mikey laughed

With a groan of frustration, I smacked Mikey across the head. "We're the idiots, stupid."

"Oh…" Mikey twiddled his 3 fingers together nervously.

I was going to insult his intelligence more, but the Foot attack. Having surrounded us, they attacked from all angles.

They would have to do better than that though if they wanted one of us to go down. Leaping up, we jumped over the Foot Ninja's heads, landing on the ground a few feet away.

"You just got spanked!" Mikey cackled, wildly, jabbing his finger at them. Furious, they all charged at us again, Dog Pound joining in this time.

"You were saying?' I grumbled, rushing forward, throwing the bag of Pizza Sushi to the side.

_Time for some fun. Especially a little game I like to call, "Beat up all the Foot ninja till they cry'.  
_

It was never hard to beat Foot Ninja's. All of them were weak, despite their numbers. The only one we would have to worry about was Dog Pound.

"Hey, it's raining! I love rain!" Mikey cheered as he hit the back of his shell against mine, small beginning drops of rain hitting our faces. We stood back to back as the Foot surrounded us again.

"Great. How about we all have a tea party and chit chat about the rain Mikey?" I inquired, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That sounds nice." Mikey smiled dreamily.

Kicking my foot back, smacking his heel, making him yelp in pain. "Hey!" he glared at me.

_Mikey would never change. I should probably finish this quickly though, just in case our oh so fearless leader decided to call and demand if we needed back up. _

_And I did NOT need back up from Leo. _

Charging forward, Mikey took the left side, while I took the right. Punching and Kicking wildly, I smacked down every Ninja that even looked at me. The fight was easily won when every time I hit one, they would fall down and not get up.

_They were so weak!_

"AHH!'

A cry for help caught my attention. Whirling around, my eyes widened to see Mikey being grabbed from behind by Dog Pound. The mutated man lifted Mikey up high, making him squirm.

"Let me go!"

"Mikey!" I heard myself say. _No one messed with my Brothers but me!_

"I would gladly let you go." Dog Pound chuckled wickedly, pulling his arm back. "HERE YOU GO!" he flung Michelangelo forward.

"Mikey!" I yelled as I watched Mikey fly across the roof, hitting the ground hard. Running to my baby bro, I rolled him over. Groaning in pain, he grabbed my arm, using it as support to help stand.

_Okay… I admit it, this was bad. I had to get Mikey out here._

"I'm… good." He gave me a weak grin. His breathing was off, as if he had the wind knocked out of him, which was probably what happened.

"Don't worry man." I held him up by his arm. "I got ya."

"Aww, how cute." Dog Pound cooed, stepping forward, at least 20-foot ninja's at his side.

_Seriously, where did he keep getting these guys?! Or a better question, where are they coming from? Do Foot Ninja's just grow off trees or something?_

As a Foot ran forward, I ducked down, ramming straight into his gut so I could toss him over my back and shoulders. "Come on Mikey!" I snapped, yanking him forward. "We're getting out of here!"

Too out of it to argue, he followed quickly until we reached the side of the roof.

Shoving him forward, I looked back just in time to block a Foot's attack with my Sai. Kicking forward, I pushed him back.

"Mikey! Go!" I ordered, glaring at him over my shoulder.

"But-" _I knew he didn't want to run. Heck, I felt the same way, but I have to be a good big brother some of the times, right?_

"GO!" I bellowed, making him jump.

_Even I knew when a fight couldn't be one. _

Stumbling back, my little brother ran towards the edge of the building jumping over to the other roof as I held the Foot back long enough for him to get a head start. When I could no longer hold any of them at bay, I used my remaining strength to push them back.

_Now…. I run._

Sprinting the way Mikey had fled, I jumped to the other roof, sensing that many of the Foot were following behind me.

_What idiots. This was my city, and no one knew it better than me. _

Ducking left, I slide underneath a pole and onto another roof.

_These guys didn't know who they were dealing with. It didn't even take that long to lose them. A few sudden turns, a couple long jumps, and baam!_

I could sense they weren't far, but I had least gotten out of their sight. I just had to keep running and then I-

Suddenly, my feet slipped underneath me just as I was about to jump towards another roof.

With only a bit of strength in my jump, I missed the ledge and fell.  
"AH!" I screamed, hitting a few stairs steps from a fire escape on the way down before I landed into a dumpster. From the suddenly fall, the dumpster shifted, causing the top to fall, closing myself inside.

_If my brothers ever asked, I meant to fall into the dumpster. Yeah, they would believe that. _

_...No, they would probably laugh.  
Dang it. _

I couldn't tell if it was from my own eyes or the dumpster, but everything went black, and I fell unconscious.

-000-

"Raph? Raph?" Mickey looked around wildly, wildly searching for his older brother. "Raphael bro, where are you?" he cried out, jumping to the next roof.

Within the rain, he had lost sight of not only the foot, but his older brother as well.

"Raphael!" Cupping his hands around his face, he screamed into the rain. Nothing but the sound of rain hitting the ground filled his ears.

A large lump of worry began to grow in Mikey's throat as he stumbled forward.

_Please let his brother be okay. Maybe… maybe he should go back to the lair! _Maybe Raph already headed there and is waiting for him.

_And if he wasn't there?_

Mikey froze at the thought. _No… Raph was alright. This was Raph after all! His older brother that could move mountains if he wanted too! He wouldn't let a few Foot Ninja's take him down… right?_

Biting his bottom lip, Mikey jumped towards the streets below, heading straight towards the nearest entrance to the sewers below.

**Gasp! What is going to happen next?**


	2. A Turtle fell inta my house

**Chapter two! Yay! I hope you all like this! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! **

"Well… that was just great." I mumbled as I forced the cover of the dumpster up, freeing myself from its garbage. Carefully I lifted myself over the side and down to the ground.

As soon as my legs touched the wet cement, they began to shack, giving out in less then seconds.

"…Ow." I grumbled.

Stumbling to my feet, I winced at the sudden pain that shot up from my ankle. Looking down at it, I scowled at the sight of how swollen it looked. With a closer examination, it showed that my ankle was slightly twisted in an angle, unable to move.

"Great…" I grumbled, deciding that it was either broken or severely sprained. "Now how am I going to get back?" Looking around, I could see the dim light of streetlights to my left down the ally. Looking the other way I could see that it let straight into a dead end.

_I just needed to get home. Could I make it to the sewers and home though with my leg? _

"Course you can." I growled at myself. "Don't be a weakling." Taking a small step forward, I winced yet again, falling against the wall to my left. "Ow." I lifted my hand up to rub my forehead, which had a small layer of sweat covering it. Slowly inching forward, using the wall for full support, I hissed slightly at the burning sensation growing around my leg.

My mind when blank for a few seconds and everything seemed to get darker. Rubbing my temple, I stumbled_. _

_I hated to admit it… but I could really use Donnie or the others right now. _

Shacking off the dizziness, I struggled to focus on the streetlight that suddenly seemed so far away. _I just had to make it to the street. There were dozens of ways to get into the sewers once I reached the street. _

_Just a little bit more. _

With a huff, I paused, hunching forward slightly to catch my breath. It didn't make sense how I was already out of breath within only a few seconds of moving.

_Wait…_

My eyes widened. _Hey wait; I have my T-phone with me!_

Reaching to my belt I frowned as I patted my belt aimlessly for my phone. Finding nothing, I looked down wildly.

_It was gone?! I lost it?!_

_Dang it! I must have dropped it when I was running from the pajama-wearing morons!_

_I _would have continued to curse and call the Foot names if the wall I was leaning again hadn't suddenly disappeared, making me fall backwards.

_I'm not joking, it disappeared! Ah, no not really. Just messin' with ya. _

I was just a door.

_A door into someone's house. _

_Which had just been opened._

_…Great. _

_-_**Reika-**

_My older sister Sky says I trust too easily. That I will just get hurt if I let people into my lives without even seeing what sort of person they are first. _

_Perhaps she is right?_

_I've never really had a problem with it before, so I don't really see the problem. I just don't push people away, like she does. _

_Not saying my sister isn't sociable or anythin'. She just has trust issues. _

_Ya know what I mean? Like, she will talk to people all the time and really is out going, but when it comes to actually telling people secrets, trusting them to watch her car or somethin', or even just letting them in the house, you'd have to be blood related for that to happen. _

_Even then, you might just have to prove yourself, which is hard. _

"Hey, Reika!"

Looking up, I realized that my sister had been calling me. "Yeah Sky?" I called back.

"…You burned the noodles again."

Shrieking in shock, I quickly grabbed a rag when the noodles began to smoke from within the pot. Turning the nob to turn the stove off, I moved the pot a bit in attempts to save what noodles I had left.

Sky watched blankly from the couch, staring at me over her shoulder. "How do you mess up on makin' noodles?" she questioned with a sigh, turning back to her show.

"It's hard for some people!" I complained, frowning at the sight of the burned noodles at the bottom of the pot. None of them were edible, so I would have to start over again.

"Throw them away." Sky sighed, not even bothering to look at me this time. "Don't want to noodle man coming to eat because you killed his children."  
"The noddle man doesn't exist."  
"Remember how Ms. Cia next door had burned her chicken noodles, and then the next week had 'moved' without any reason at all?" Sky still didn't look at me.

I stared at the back of her head, my eyes wide. "You mean…?" I asked in horror.

"The Noodle man ate her."

I shrieked, jumping back. _Oh gosh! I don't want to be eatin'! I'm too young! Barely 15! What am I goin' to do!?_

_"_Better get ride of those noodles quickly before he tracks them back to you." Sky suggested, her eyes glued intently to the TV Screen, which was currently showing Space Heroes.

_I admit, it was slightly odd that my sister liked that show. Sometimes I wondered if there were even other people out there who bothered to watch it. _

_Not that I judge Sky for what she likes, she just doesn't normally seem like the type of person who would like a show like that. And, let me tell you, Sky doesn't like that show. _

_She LOVES it. She watches it everyday. Sometimes she even quotes the lines they say aloud in front of other people. _

_We've gotten a lot of weird looks. _

When the pot cooled down enough, I scrapped the burnt noodles out and into the trashcan. Quickly placin' the pot in the sink, I grabbed the trashcan and moved towards the door.

_So around this point you would think, 'Oh, she is just goin' to throw away the trash like a normal person', right? _

_Yeah, I thought so too. That is, until I opened my front door. _

_That is when things started to get weird. _

Grabbing the door handle, I yanked hard, swinging the door open. As I looked up, my eyes widened when something suddenly fell through the door, landing in front of my feet.

I screamed as some large figure landed hard on the ground. Jumping back, I dropped the trash, subconsciously kicking out and hitting him in the gut.

The figure gagged, curling up into a ball to clutch his side.

_W-What? What in the world?! Who is this guy?!_

"S-Sky! Sky! Come quick!" I screamed desperately over my shoulder. There was a pause before rushing footsteps, Sky sliding into view.

"This better be important-" her eyes widened, "WHAT IS THAT?!" She shrieked, jabbing her finger at the figure below me.

"I-I don't know! I opened the door and he just… fell in!" I explained, fumbling over my own words. _Had this guy just been leanin' against the door or something? Had he intended to come in? Maybe he was a thief! _"What do we do?" I asked after a few seconds, taking quick breaths.

"We call the cops! That's what we do!" Sky snapped, keeping her eyes on the form on the ground as she backed up to the table. Digging wildly through the mess for her phone, I slowly looked back at the figure.

_He hadn't moved since I kicked him. Maybe I hurt him?  
_Slowly kneeling down to see if he was conscious or not, my eyes widened to finally see his face. It has emerald green skin, with a red mask and large nose… or, snout.

_Wait a minute… Was this guy a… turtle?! He looked like a giant turtle! He even had a shell! What in the world!_

I would have panicked more, if something crimson red hadn't caught my attention. Narrowing my eyes at it, I was shocked to see it was coming from the Turtle's side.

_He is hurt! Oh gosh, I made him bleed! I'm so sorry! So, so very sorry Turtle man. I didn't mean to- oh wait, no. Slippers couldn't have made that sort of wound. _

"…Sky. I think… he's injured." I softly. Grumbling, she scowled over her shoulder.

"It's injured? That isn't our problem."

I frowned at her. "He isn't an 'it' Sky! He is a Turtle."

She paused. "…Right, sure, okay." She waved it off, most likely not believing me.

I rolled my eyes at her. _She couldn't see just how awesome this was! Okay, no, that wasn't the right way to phrase that. This was a terrible situation since this guy was injured and in pain. _

_It was awesome though because he is a giant turtle! How cool is that? I love turtles! They are my favorite animal!_

_Or y'know, I think this guy is a turtle. Or he is just wearing a really good costume. _

_Either way though, I felt that we shouldn't call the cops. _

"We can't just call the cops." I called to Sky, hoping to stop her from retrieving her phone. "He needs some help, and besides, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"There is a '_thing_' collapsed in front of our front door and you're telling me _not _to call the police? Are you insane Reika?" Sky questioned, whirling around to face me.

_Say this guy really is a turtle! If we call the cops, they will freak, and send this poor guy off to some government facility. And I usually don't like to follow stereotypes, but I'm pretty sure some dissection will ensue. _

"Maybe it's just a costume or something? What if he got into a fight?" I suggested.

"All the better reason to call the cops." Sky said simply, tapping her pockets to see if her phone was there. Finding her pockets empty, she cursed and moved to the kitchen.

I huffed a bit, moving my gaze back to the turtle.

I was met with bright green eyes.

_He was awake!_

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, panic and confusion swirling around in those emerald orbs. Struggle to move, he inched away from me a bit, anger slowly growing in his eyes.

"Hey." I said softly, making him pause. "It's okay. We'll get you some help."

The Turtle man blinked, looking a little more panicked and angry than before. He looked around the room nervously, as if trying to figure out where he was.

"Don't worry." I assured him, his attention snapping back to me. "Your at my home. You feel through my front door." I motioned to my door, which was still opened why. Following my finger, he stared at the door. Recalling what occurred, he gritted his teeth.

"Where… is this?" he grumbled hoarsely, looking at me, his eyes narrowed dangerously, as if he was ready to attack at any second.

Surprised that he spoke, I titled my head a bit.

_His mouth moved when he spoke. He had teeth, a tongue, and could blink his eyes!_

"…It's not a costume.' I said softly. Sky looked over her shoulder, pausing in pressing down on the numbers when she found her phone by the sink.

"What?" she leapt over to us, seeing how Raph was sitting up a bit, using his elbows as support.

"It's not a costume!" I exclaimed, making both of them jump. The red-banded turtle shuffled back a bit more, trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

"So it's really a turtle? What the hell?" Sky mumbled, running a hand threw her hair.

_This… is so cool! I knew he was an actual turtle! I just knew it! _

"You can… understand me, right?"

"…Yeah… I understand you." he grumbled after a short pause, his voice deep.

"Holy- It talks!" Sky gasped, stepping back.  
"Sky! He isn't an 'It'!" I insisted, quickly looking back at the turtle, my eyes beaming. "You have a name, right?"

_He has to have a name! He just has to! I wonder if it is cool. Oh, I hope it is cool. _

"…Raph… Raphael." He said hesitantly, as if trying to decipher whether or not he was able to trust me.

"Raphael." I repeated with a smile. _It is cool! This is just so awesome!_

_Okay, now, stay calm Reika. Don't freak him out. He'll run away if you freak him out. Just stay calm. Try some small chat. _

"I'm Reika. This is my sister Sky."

"Oh, don't bring me into your weird conversation with the turtle." Sky begged with a sigh, still keeping a safe enough distance between the turtle and herself. "I've had a weird enough day as it is."

Moving to sit on my knees, I scooted a little closer to Raphael, who stiffened.

"How did you get here Raphael? Or how did you get so injured." I frowned at his bleeding side. It made me wonder whether or not he even noticed it was bleeding by the way he was moving.

"Classified." He answered instantly.

"What?" Sky scoffed. "What are you? FBI?"

He scowled at her. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Both of them stared at each other, deeply annoyed, before I stepped in.

_No need for any more fighting tonight, thank you very much._

"Raphael. You're hurt. Here let me help-"

"I don't need your help." He snapped, hitting my hand away. Taken aback by how weak his hit was, I tried again. From the hit just now, he must have been through a lot to be that weak.

"You're hurt." I insisted. Sky said nothing behind me, watching Raphael's every move like a hawk, waiting just incase he tried to attack.

"I'm fine. I don't need your pity, I can- Gah!" he lurched forward, clutching his side.

_"_Raphael?" I gasped when his body went limp, hitting the ground. He had fallen unconscious. "_RAPHAEL!?"_

**_Done! What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? _**

**_Do you like the Oc's Reika and Sky? There isn't much known of them so far, but you at least got to see parts of their personality :D _**


	3. Don't ya judge my accent!

**Yay! Chapter three! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you all like Reika and Sky so far. **

**Alright, quick note!**

**Writing about someone having a Boston accent... IS SUPER HARD! I'm not even sure I did it correctly. So for those who do actually have a Boston accent, I deeply apologize if I messed this whole thing up. Plus, it was a little worse cause Reika, although she does have one, doesn't have to thick of an accent. Only a few words have the accent to them. **

**0.0 I hope this chapter ends well. **

I gasped, catchin' Raphael's head into my hands before it could hit ta floor and cause more damage then the poor guy already been through.

_Oh jeez. Oh jeez, oh jeez! Um…. Uh… Oh!_

Not knowin' what else I could do, I scooted forward and placed his head on my lap, hoping my knees would make at least ah decent pillow.

_Some might think of this as some cute scene couples would do. It was suppose to be sweet and romantic after all. _

_…It was really just awkward, especially if ya just met the guy. _

In silence, I slowly looked at my older sister, who had closed the front door and was starin' back at me.

_We just had ta stay calm. Panickin' would do nothin'…. Panickin' would do nothin'…. Panickin'… don't panic. Don't panic! Oh what the. …shell? Turtle joke? Why not?_

_What the shell!_

_ PANIC!_

"Ahhh!" I screamed, wavin' my hands around frantically at my sister. "Sky! Sky what do I do!? He's unconscious! Do ya know medical stuff? Do ya?!" I cried desperately.

"No I don't know medical stuff! I have no idea what to do in a situation like this!" Sky snapped.

"Useless!" I jabbed a finger at her, pouting like a small child.

"Useless?!" she screeched. "Look who is talkin' ya Southie!" her voice cracked slightly, revealin' her Boston accent. Though it was never as thick as mine, which even wasn't as thick compared ta most, she still often hid it.

"There is nothin' wrong with that. You ahe from the South too." I pointed out.

"You 'are'," Sky corrected irritably.

_I never understood why Sky hated her accent that much. Mine wasn't that bad, and neither was hers. Yet she always hated when she would slip up with it. _

With a small sigh, I looked back down at Raphael.

"What about Ed? He's ah medical student. Maybe he knows?" I suggested, rememberin' how our neighbor on the floor above was currently studyin' medicine.

"I doubt he's done medical treatment on a turtle Reika! And oh, oh, don't do that!" she pointed sharply to Raph as he rested his head on my lap. "You don't know where he's been Reika. He could be dangerous and germ infested!" Sky gagged, motionin' to the mutant turtle.

_…Hmm, she sort of, SORT OF, has a point. _

"He's not dangerous. He just needs help!" I decided to argue anyway, wrappin' my arms protectively around Raph's head.

_If Sky, the fuzz , or weird scientists wanted this turtle, they would have ta go through me first! So haha, in ya face!_

"Don't hug it! Do you not see that small knife thing sticking out from his shell?!" Sky demanded, jabbing a finger at it.

"That would be called ah Sai." I corrected, examining the blade closely.

"Oh a Sai, of course. How could I not see that? That makes the whole situation _so _much better." Sky whirled around, lifting her phone up to glare at it.

_Ah! No! Bad Sky! Bad Sky! No calling the fuzz! I'll eat ya if ya do! Ya know I will!_

"Please Sky. As ya sister, I am begging ya. Please don't call the fuzz." I begged "He needs us Sky."

Slowly looking over her shoulder, Sky scowled me. I gave her the best puppy dog look I could manage, my bottom lip quivering.

I knew she probably didn't want Raphael in the house but… if we don't help the guy, who will?

Looking at the so called, Raphael, Sky examined em' closely. Seeing that his expression was contorted into that of pain, and his body, covered in a thin layer of sweat, was shackin', she sighed.

Slowly lowerin' her hand, Sky stuffed her phone back in her pocket. Knowing I was right, she folded her arms. .

"Fine." She grumbled after a few short seconds.

"Oh thank ya Sky!" I smiled, clapping my hands together with glee.

She smirked a bit, but suddenly frowned. "It's the 'police' not the fuzz." She announced.  
"Ya really gonna talk ta me about this now?' I frowned.

-000-

"Has anyone seen Raphael today?" Splinter inquired, taking a quick look across the lair.

"He left a little while ago with Mickey to blow off some steam and go on patrol." Donnie answered, barely looking up from the small contraption he was working on.

"How long ago was that?" April asked, stepping out from behind Splinter. She had promised Mickey that right after her training with Splinter she would play his new video game with him.

Donnie paused straightening ever so slightly in the presence of April and looking towards the clock. "…Two hours ago, I think." He frowned.

"Knowing Raph, they probably stopped to pick a fight with the Purple Dragons." Leo sighed, slowly rising to his feet, reluctant to pause his Space Heroes show.

There was a silence as the three young teens turned to their master, who was running his fingers down his beard in thought. He seemed restless, as if something was bugging him.

"Are you alright Master Splinter?' April asked softly.

"I have a very grave feeling about this." Master Splinter admitted. "Leonardo." He lifted his head, calling the oldest of the four brothers up.

"Hai Sensei?" Leo quickly approached.

"I feel as though your brothers may be in need of assistance. Go and fetch them with Donatello."

Donnie sighed, placing his device back on the table. He would just have to wait till they got back to finish it.

"Hai sensei." The two said with a nod, turning to run to the sewer lines. Just as the two had begun to run forward, Mickey wildly appeared, tripping over the bars and landing on his face.

"Guys!" he screamed desperately, forcing himself to his feet to run to his third eldest brother.

"Mikey!" the room gasped at Mikey's bruised and beaten appearance. Rushing forward, Donnie caught Mikey in his arms just as he collapsed. Lifting his baby brother up, Donnie was grateful when Leo suddenly appeared at his side to help bring Mikey to the couch.

"What the shell happened? Who did this to you?' Leo demanded as Splinter approached.

"The foot ninjas… There were so many… and DogPound was with them." Mickey began to wildly explain, struggling to catch his breath.

Splinter frowned at this. Had his son run all the way here?

"Michelangelo, where is your brother?" Splinter placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

"I-I don't know. We were having this race back home when the foot attacked. He told me to run ahead and that he would catch up." Mikey paused, recalling how he had barely gotten away from the miniature army alive. "B-But… he didn't!" Mikey sniffled. "He didn't catch up with me!"

"You mean he is still out there?!" April gasped.

"We have to go get him. We have to Leo!" Mikey insisted, grabbing his eldest brother's arm.

"We will Mikey. Were did you last see Raph?" Leo said solemnly, squeezing Mikey's hand assuringly. .

"Right above Mr. Murakami's place. We were planning on grabbing some Sushi Pizza."

Leo nodded, turning to Donnie and Master Splinter. "Let's move Donnie."

The third eldest nodded, rushing to the couch to grab his Bo Staff.  
"I'm coming too!" Mikey squeaked, jumping to his feet.

"Mikey no." Leo placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder, hoping to push him back down. The youngest refused, hitting Leo's hand away.

"I wanna find Raph!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey-" Leo sighed. "You're hurt."

"He is right Michelangelo." Splinter stepped forward. "You will be more helpful if you stay here. You're brothers will find Raphael." Splinter gently pushed Mikey back down, who stared up at him like a lost child.  
"B-But-" his bottom lip quivered.  
"It is alright my son." Their master caressed the top of his bald head. "Believe in your older brothers."

The orange banded turtle sniffled again, looking to his older brothers, who nodded to him.

"I'll come too." April announced, rushing to stand beside them. "Three will be faster in the search then two." She said quickly before Donnie could argue.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her other wise, Donnie sighed. "Okay."

"Lets go." Leo turned to the door, his eyes narrowed dangerously. _The Foot hurt his family again, and what's worse, they might have Raph. _

_He would find his younger brother and bring him home, even if it was the last thing he would ever do. _

_-__**RAPHAEL**_-

_One time, when I was 12, I feel off of my hammock and smacked my head against the ground. It hurt like shell for hours; like some one was constantly flickin' my brain in different areas. _

_What I felt now, was nothin' compared to that. _

_Instead of flicking, it was as if someone was stabbing me with a knife repeatedly in the same spot, over and over again. Not to mention my ankle and side were burning. _

_I was sort of worried to look down, just in case they actually were. _

_I didn't really have time to check though, because a voice caught my attention. _

_"_We put em' on the couch." A voice said_. It was a girl's voice with a sort of Boston accent. _

"That thing isn't going anywhere near my couch." Another spoke up, this one without an accent though. _It was girl's voice too, but just little deeper, like she was older or somethin'._

"We ain't leavin' em' on the ground!" Boston girl argued angrily through the darkness behind my eyes.

_If I could just open them to see what in the world was goin' on. _

"He looks perfectly fine right where he is." The other scoffed.

"He's bleedin'!"

_Are they talking to me? I'm bleeding? _I began to panic, struggling to move or even just open my eyes. My body felt as heavy as lead, but I slowly forced my eyes open a crack.

"Perfect reason _not _to put him on our couch." My vision was blurry, barely able to make out shapes and colors. There were two people above me, arguing.

From what I could tell, it looked like they both had bright red hair.

Blinking hazily, I narrowed in on them both.

"Ya can suvive without ya couch for ah few days." The smaller of the two grumbled. She was the one with the accent. Narrowing my eyes slightly at her, my vision cleared a bit. Her face was rounded, and had a gentle sort of look to it. She had bright blue eyes and short bright red hair with a long braid on the right side of her face. She was in bulky pajamas and had a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

_Why was she wearing a scarf when it was around a billion degrees in here? _

"A. It is 'A' Reika." The other sighed. "No 'Ah' it is 'A'." The taller one sighed. Unlike the other, she had a much more pointed sort of face and serious, almost cold, light blue eyes. A light dust of freckles covered her cheeks, and she had her bangs dyed black, contrasting with her bright red hair. Like the younger one, this girl had braids on the side of her face, but had some of it up in a ponytail in the back.

"Don't ya judge my words." The smaller one, who must have be 'Reika', made a weird face.

"Then use normal words." The other made a face back.

"We put em' on the couch!" Reika made another face.  
"No!" the other made another face.

Reika made an odd whining sound, shoving the older person, who growled and shoved her back. The two screeched at each other, slapping at each other pathetically.

"Fish face!" Reika whined.

"Brat!"

I blinked a few times, staring at them, confused. _I was stuck with these two?_

After a few second, I felt my body go limp again as I began to fall asleep again.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

**_So? How was it? Terrible? Did I do awful on Reika's Boston Accent? 0.0 :(_**

**_It is really hard to do. I commend all of those who can do a perfect Boston accent, because it is more complicated then you would normally think! Well, at least writing it out it is. XD Thank you again for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter! _**


	4. Ed, there is a turtle on my couch

_Most people find stray cats or dogs during their life. They bring them in, nourish them or send them to a vet, and either end up keeping them or finding them a home to stay at. _

_That happens to most people. _

_Well…I guess we aren't like most people!_

_What do we find on our doorstep? Not a cat, or a dog, oh no. We find a giant, man looking turtle! A turtle that carries weapons with him! _

_Seriously, what sort of turtle does that?!_

I sighed, leaning against my kitchen table with an annoyed scowl. In the last 3 hours my younger sister, Reika, had not only, eaten my toast, burned our dinner, and interrupted my favorite TV show, Space Heroes, but she has also brought in a strange mutant turtle thing and is nursing it back to health in the living room.

On _my couch. _My couch! I love my couch! It is like my baby!

_I've had that thins for years. You wouldn't understand memories I've made with it, the laughs we've shared. I was sitting on that couch the first time I ever watched Space Heroes. _

And now some turtle was bleeding all over it!

…Hmm, maybe I should be more considerate since it is hurt and bleeding, but who cares?! MY COUCH~!

Pausing from my inner turmoil when I heard a cough, I looked towards the living room.

_Could this day get any weirder? Well, let's find out_.

Pushing myself off the table, I trudged over to Reika. She was kneeling in front of the couch, a wash cloth held between her fingers as she softly dabbed the forehead of the turtle she found.

I wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that we had a human sized turtle in our house, or the fact that this turtle was wearing a red mask and had sharp weapons on him.

_Of course for the safety of Reika and myself, I took away those weapons, but who knows if it had more hidden in its shell or something?_ _I wouldn't be surprised by the amount of stuff I found in It's belt. _

There were little eggs things; that clearly couldn't be eggs, throwing stars, and the piece to resistance, one Sai blade. At least, I hoped that is what they were called. I wasn't completely sure of ninja like weapons.

However, usually Sai blades came in a pair; at least as much as I knew about them anyway_. Perhaps this… turtle guy, had lost his other Sai blade in a fight or something?_

_It had to be a fight. How else why would he be this badly injured, unless it was self harm, which didn't seem likely by the way the wounds looked. _

"Think he's ah ninjah or sawmethin'?" my little sister inquired softly, placing the cloth back into the bowl of water.

"It is 'something' not sawmethin', first of. And secondly, a ninja turtle?" I raised her eyebrow. "Well, maybe. I mean, he's got all the stuff for it anyway."

_How would a turtle possibly learn Taijitsu though? Unless he had a secret Turtle organization somewhere. Oh, wait, that might actually be a little cool. _

_Well, sort of cool. _

_Maybe they were apart of some weird government experiment. If that were the case, would secret agents come looking for this guy after a while? I'd really rather no get involved in a stereotypical government chase, thank you very much. _

"We should get Ed. He doesn't work todah and I'm sure he'll knaw what ta do." Reika looked up at me.

_Oh yeah, that could work. So long as Ed doesn't freak! _

"Reika." I sighed, keeping my cool. "I'm barely dealing with this whole situation, I doubt Ed will be very calm about having his patient be some human sized turtle."

"But Sky, he could die if he doesn't get some help."

With a small sigh, I reached for her phone. "He probably wont pick up. It's 4:20 A.M." I announced dryly. _And if he does; would he believe me if I asked for him to bandage up our little guest?_

_Maybe he will think it is a dream and come anyway? Then tomorrow morning if he asks if it was a dream we can pretend we have no idea what he is talking about. _

"Ya could aht least try." Reika mumbled.

_Curse you and your large baby eyes!_

Groaning in frustration, I trudged back to the table, lifting my phone up. Punching in Ed's number, I held the phone to my ear.

_Here goes nothing. Maybe the government will go easy on us and just give us amnesia? _

I waited a few seconds, doubting whether or not Ed would pick up. By the third buzzing sound, I was surprised to hear a click.

"_Hello_?' I groggy voice asked.

_Huh, he actually picked up. Go figure. _

"… Oh, hey Ed." I clicked in astonishment. "You still up?"

"I was asleep." Came back the annoyed reply.

"Oh, sorry… sort of. Naht really, yah lahzy bum." I snickered softly. As soon as the words came out of my mouth though, I cursed slightly. My accent snuck its way out again.

"Accent." Ed mumbled.  
"Yeah, I know, shut up." I grumbled.

_Now don't get me wrong. It isn't like I hate Boston accents or anything; I just don't like my accent. Confusing right? _

_See, when I was little, I went on this road trip with my mom. At that time, my mom and dad had been fighting and were considering divorce. _

_Not wanting to hurt Reika and me because of it though, they decided to try and work it out and start by taking just a few weeks apart from each other to cool their heads. _

_So while my mom took me on a road trip, my dad took Reika to Florida to spend a week. _

_I didn't mind the road trip, but everywhere we stopped, other kids would make fun of my accent. Being little, that was a big affect on me. Once that vacation was done, I just couldn't stand my accent anymore and hid it the best as I could. _

_Usually I do fine, but sometimes when my emotions get the better of me, it slips out. _

"Anyway, Ed, I need your help?"

"Can't it wait till the afternoon?" Ed sighed.

I looked over my shoulder at Reika and the turtle, frowning. "No, it can't. I need you to head down to my apartment."  
Ed sighed in annoyance. "Why?"

"Just do it, and make sure you bring your medical bag." I ordered.

There was a pause, as if Ed had to think over what I just said. There was a shuffle of movement before Ed spoke up.

"My medical bag?" he repeated, his voice sounding more awake and clear. "Why in the world would you need that."

"I can't explain right now, just hurry. You might naht have much time!" I snapped, angry that I once again had my accent slip. That was the fourth time today! I'm starting to think this whole thing is just getting worse.

"O-Okay! I'll be right there!" Ed sounded panicked as I hanged up. Sighing, I closed my cell and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Is he cawming?" Reika asked softly from the couch.

"Is he _coming?" _I glanced at her, and she pouted back. "Yeah. He'll be here soon."

Reika sighed with relief, nodding.

-000-_The Turtles and April-000-_

"I don't see any sign of him." April sighed, hunching forward to catch her breath.

"This is around the area Mikey said he last saw Raph." Leo announced. "He has to be here somewhere."

"Maybe he already went home?" April lifted her head. "Or…" she trailed off, unable to finish her train of thought.

The two brothers narrowed their eyes, knowing what she was going to say.

_There was always that small possibility that Raph was… was captured by the Foot. _

If that was the case, who knows what could be happening to their red banded brother as they speak? They could be torturing him. Or worse, he could already be-

"Lets keep searching." Leo snapped the other two in attention, refusing to believe that his younger brother might no longer… be in this world.

"Where Leo?" Donnie asked helplessly. "We've searched this entire area over four times."

April nodded in agreement. "He's right, we are running out of time. It will be sunrise soon." She announced.

Leo looked ready to say his plan when his phone began to ring. Snatching it up from his belt, he lifted it to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Have you found him yet?" Mikey's voice rang out.

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry Mikey. We haven't found anything yet. I'll keep you posted though, I promise." He said softly, sensing his baby brother's panic through his voice.

There was a pause. "O-Okay."  
Leo smiled softly. "We will bring him back. I have to hang up now though. I have to keep this line open just in case-" Leo froze. _Wait a minute- "_Donnie!" he whirled around to his second youngest brother. "Can you track Raphael's T-Phone?"  
Donnie blinked, rubbing his chin. "Yes… Yes!" his eyes widened, whipping out his own phone.

"Mikey! You're a genius!' Leo laughed.

"I am?" Mikey asked incredulously through the phone line.

"Yes, you are!" Leo chuckled. "We're going to try and track Raph by his phone, so I'm going to have to hang up."

"O-Oh, okay. Find him soon!"

"I will. Talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." Leo hanged up the phone to look at Donnie, who was messing with his T-Phone wildly. After a few seconds of constant button pushing, Donnie grinned.  
"We got a signal! And it is close!"

"What are we waiting for then?" April demanded.

-0000-

At the knock, Sky quickly rushed to the door. Carefully opening it up, she peeked out. She smiled when she saw orange-headed Ed standing before her, his First Aid kit clutched firmly in his grasp.

"I got my bag." He said, out of breath. "I came as fast as I could. So what happened? Did Reika get hurt? Are you injured?" He blinked his bright green eyes at her wildly, wanting some answers.

"I'm fine, so is Reika." Sky swung open the door to allow him in. As he began to step forward, Sky pushed her hand forward, placing it on his chest to stop him. "Wait, before I let you in, you have to promise me something."

At her serious tone, Ed frowned. "Okay, this can't be good."

Sky growled, "This is serious Ed."

"Oh I know." He nodded quickly. "But it is never good when you want me to promise you something."

Smirking just a tad, she continued, "No matter what- or um, who, you see in here. You cannot, and I repeat, cannot call the cops, or tell anyone. You got that?"

They stared at each other intently; Ed trying to get answers threw Sky's eyes. Unable to come up with some, and too tired to really question any of this, he nodded.

"Very well, I promise."

"Ah, pinky promise." Sky held out her pinky.

"Is that really necessary?" Ed sighed. This was always the thing with Sky and Reika. No matter how ridiculous and childish it seemed, Pinky promises were things you could never break to them. It was as if you just swore on your life.

"Yes."

With an exaggerated sigh, Ed held out his pinky and wrapped it around Sky's. "There, it is a promise." They shook their pinkies up and down as if in a hand shack before pulling away.

"Thanks for coming Ed." Sky grinned as she let him inside.

"No problem. You two are like family to me after all." Ed smiled as he passed by her, looking around for his patient.

"Great. So then you'll understand when we ask you that we need you to look over a turtle?" Sky asked hopefully

"Yeah of course- wait, what? A turtle?" he demanded, whirling around to face her. "You called me in at 4;30 in the morning for a turtle?!"

"Hey!' Reika called from the couch. "He isn't just ahny turtle! He's special."

"Got that right." Sky grumbled under her breath.

Ed glared at Sky, looking pass her to Reika. Since the front of the couch was facing away from him, he could not see who was laying down on it, but he could only assume that who ever it was, they needed his help.

"Over there?" he asked.

Sky nodded, motioning for him to approach. Cautiously stepping forward, Ed looked over the side of the couch. With a high pitched, _very manly, _scream, he stumbled back, falling back into Sky's arms.

"Wow there, calm down Ed." Sky struggled to hold him in place.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ed screamed into her ear, making her wince.

"Ah turtle." Reika answered with a smile. "His nahme is Raphael."

"That is not a turtle!"

"It is. He's got the shell and everything." Sky explained calmly. "Listen Ed. Don't know where he came from, what he is doing here, how he is like that, or how he got hurt, all I know is that he's in bad shape." She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "We can't trust any one else with this. Only you. Please Ed."

Looking between the two sisters, he gulped at the sight of their pleading looks. Glancing nervously at the human sized turtle, _were they meant to grow that big?, _he sighed. "…Okay."

**I can't tell if I am improving, or getting worse with Reika's accent. When I re-read over her lines, I try to read it in a boston accent. It sounds right to me, but I'm not the best at mimicking accents. So... yeah, I hope it is okay 0.0**

**Poor Ed though. Just woke up from a long day just to be asked by his two crazy neighbors to takes care of a mutant turtle. He's got it tough XD**

**Also, Note to self everyone: Never mess with Sky's couch 0.0 **


	5. Gotta love the doctor's code

"Is he gawnnah be ahlright?" Reika asked, looking up at Ed nervously.

"He should be fine, as long as he gets rest." Ed smiled at the youngest of the two siblings. "You're lucky you found him when you did or… who knows what could have happened." _Ed had to admit, he was shocked about how well that went. This, Raphael, truly was an amazing creature. It was as if he was a human just… shaped like a turtle. It was astounding._

Reika nodded, looking back to Raph with a small smile. Ed and Sky smiled as the young girl grabbed Raph's blankets, pulling them up to cover his shoulders.

"Yawu're going taw be okah now Raphael." Reika whispered to him.

Ed smiled at the sight, turning back to Sky.

Reika had always been very kind. It didn't matter who you were, or what you looked like, if you needed help, she would be there for you.

Moving back, he nodded to Sky, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "How bad was he?"

"He's got large cuts across his arms, but they will heal quickly. The worst of it was his leg and head. His ankle is sprained, and he wont be able to stand on it for a while."

"What of his head?"

"He took quite a blow to it. There may be head trauma, perhaps a simple concussion. It should gradually resolve within a week to 10 days."

Sky frowned. "Wait, isn't it bad for someone to fall asleep if they get a concussion?"

"In some cases, yes." Ed nodded. "However, from what you told me, Raphael was able to stay awake long enough to have a conversation with Reika. Which would show that his concussion is not serious enough that we should be too concerned. I also checked the dilation of his pupils, which are fine."

"So, he wont go into a coma or anything?"

"No, however, I will have to wake him up every few hours during the night, to make sure that he is able to stay conscious."

With a nod, Sky felt her shoulder's relax. "What about his side? It was bleeding before."

"There was a large crack on the side of his plastron. Luckily, no organs were hit and I was able to close the wound by binding the sides of the plastron together."

"…How did you manage that?" Sky's eyes widened.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that." Ed sighed. "I'm a student at med school, not a vet. However, I stopped the bleeding, that is all that truly counts."

Sky reached forward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks again for coming." She grinned  
"No problem. I admit it wasn't the most… common thing I'm used to. However, a patient is a patient, even if I'm still learning." Ed chuckled nervously.

"Gotta love the doctors code."

"No joke." Ed smiled. Pausing, he looked back at Raphael. "Where did you find that guy anyway?"

"We didn't." Sky sighed. "He sort of… found us."

Not sure what she meant, Ed tilted his head.

"He was at our doorstep. When we opened the door, he fell right in." Sky explained.

"Odd. Maybe he thought it was just another part of the wall and was leaning against it." Ed suggested.

"Probably."

Ed nodded. After a short pause he asked, "What shall you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it isn't exactly like you can keep him as a pet Sky." The older of the two sighed.

Sky tilted her head a bit, as if contemplating what the next move was. Coming up with some witty answer, she replied, "I dunno."

Ed slapped his forehead. "You don't even have a backup plan?"

"Ed I don't even have a normal plan, of course I don't have a back up plan." She scoffed.

"What are your parents going to say?"  
"Well I don't know, but they probably wont exactly be too keen on the idea of it being on the couch."

"Sky, you are the only person who has a problem with Raphael being on the couch."

"Cause it is my couch!" Sky whined. Folding her arms, she grumbled. "Besides, it isn't like they would know." Sky and Reika's parents were always off traveling due to work, so their parents would often ask their neighbors to watch over them.

For this trip, they asked Ed to watch over them.

"I doubt they would believe that we have a giant turtle in our house anyway."

"True." Ed shrugged. "That still doesn't change anything though. We have to figure out what we are going to do with him once he wakes up." Ed glanced at Raphael with a frown.

"We could always bring em' to his family." Reika suddenly perked up from the couch. "I'm sure sahmeone is looking for em'."

"We could, but we can't exact go posting fliers about him." Sky rubbed her chin in thought. "And, we don't even know if he is even a good guy or not."

"Ah, true." Ed narrowed his eyes at the thought. "He could be a cold blooded killer."

"…I think turtles are naturally cold blooded though." Reika and Sky said together.

Ed slouched a bit, sighing. "Not the point; you both know what I mean.

Sky chuckled. "Well, we could talk about it all night long, however we wont exactly know though until he wakes up."

"So, all we cahn do is wait?" Reika titled her head. Sky nodded.

"Patience is key, after all. Besides, if we get bored from waiting, we can always just go through his stuff." Sky motioned to the table, were Raphael's weapons lay un-touched.

There was a pause, the two girls smirking. Ed on the other hand, didn't look so amused.

"…Okay, we can touch, just don't go jabbing at things or cut yourself." He said quickly as they all rushed for the table.

-000-

"The signal is coming from around this area." Donnie announced, staring down at his phone in concentration.

"Lets take a look around." Leo commanded. "Raph can't be far."

The group nodded, rushing to search the area. The rain had thankfully calmed down to a light drizzle and made searching around the buildings easier for all of them.

After a short while, Leo sighed. He had searched the allies and sewer tunnels below but there was still no sign of Raph. It didn't make sense though. From what Donnie said, Raphael's signal has moved for over an hour!

"Guys!" April called to them, her voice sounding panicked. The two brothers rushed to her.

"Did you find Raph?" Donnie demanded.

With a worried from, she lifted up her hand, revealing a slightly cracked T-phone.

"Raph's phone!" Leo gasped, rushing forward to take it into his hands. "But-"  
"It is still working, so he didn't have it self destruct. So he must have dropped it." Donnie announced, examining the phone over Leo's shoulder.

"So then…" April's shoulders slouched. "We really have no way of contacting him?"

Leo and Donnie frowned at each other, unable to answer from the lumps stuck in their throats.

_What were they going to tell Mikey and Master Splinter._

"We should…" Leo gulped, hoping his voice didn't crack. "Keep searching."

"Where Leo?" Donnie looked at Raph's phone helplessly.

"Everywhere. We wont give up, even if we have to track down Shredder himself for the answers." Leo narrowed his eyes as he jumped to the next building, the other two not far behind.

-00-

Dog Pound sighed at the door, preparing himself for what was about to happen next. Gathering his courage, he opened the two large metal doors, approaching his Master.

"Master Shredder He bowed as the menacing looking man.

"You're report." Shredder narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"We found the Turtles, just as plan. There were only two of them, the red and orange one." Dog Pound explained, keeping his head low.

Shredder motioned for him to continue.

"We surrounded them, just as you commanded. They were outnumbered, wounded, and had to flee. The Red one allowed the Orange one to escape first. The red one soon followed after and…" Dog Pound paused, gulping. "Eluded us."

Shredder's eyes narrowed farther with rage. "What?" he hissed.

"H-However, there was a trail of blood, leading straight to this." Dog Pound was quick to hold up is prize. A red handled Sai blade. "The turtle was deeply wounded."

Shredder rose at this, moving to take the Sai into his hand. "Deeply wounded you say." Shredder mused, turning away to twirl the Sai blade in his fingers. "I've seen how those Turtles fight. Their weapons hold high importance to them. I doubt they would leave one behind, despite their injuries."

Dog Pound lifted his head, confused as to where his Master was going with this. "Master?" he asked softly.

Shredder turned to him. "Send another search party out. I wish to see if that turtle truly did crawl back to the filth from where he came from." he tossed Dog Pound the Sai, who caught it with wide eyes.

"Yes, Master." He bowed, quickly leaving to collect a few Foot soldiers.

**Yay! Okay, so, I'm not exactly a genius when it comes to the human body/ injuries. So I tried my best when it came to Ed explaining the injuries Raphael got. I looked up the stuff on concussions though. I was surprised to learn that it is actually okay in most cases to fall asleep after getting a concussion. It just depends on the type of concussion, whether you can walk straight and can hold a conversation. :D**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Sorry if it was short or something. 0.0 **


	6. What is your name?

"Raphael sure does gawt ah lawt of weahpons." Reika mumbled as she lifted up one of his throwing stars.

"The weird thing is, he only has one little belt. How did he possibly manage to carries all of these?" Ed inquired, twirling one of the smoke bombs in his hands.

"Well, there were some hidden in his shell. They fell out when we moved him." Sky announced, watching the two go through the Turtle's stuff. "I didn't really bother to see if I removed everything."  
"So he might have more in his shell?' Ed looked at her in shock. She nodded. Stunned, he slowly looked to the sleeping turtle. "Jeez."  
After a few minutes, he nudged Reika. "Can you go wake him up?" he inquired.

"Why?" the younger teenager asked.

"I don't want him falling into a comma, and I think he would be more comfortable talking with you then with me." Ed explained.

"Aw, Okahy."

Slowly moving to the couch, Reika kneeled beside Raphael's sleeping form. Reaching her hand out, she shook him gently. "Raphael… Raphael." She called.

Grunting, he slowly opened his eyes, staring at her hazily.

"Wha-"  
"Sawrry to wahke ya up. We just want tah make sure ya don't gaw inta ah comma, cause ya hit ya head real hahrd."

Confused, Raphael reached up to rub his eyes. "…Otay." He slurred his speech, his eyes fluttering back shut.

Knowing he was exhausted, and probably wouldn't even remember having been woken up in the morning, Reika chuckled. Reaching out, she brought the blankets up to cover Raphael's shoulders.

-000-

"Leo, we've been searching for hours." Donnie said softly. "Maybe we should go back to Master Splinter and make up a plan?"  
"A plan?" Leo whirled around to him. "With each second we waste Raphael spends longer out here alone. We keep searching and leave nothing unturned."

Surprised, Donnie slowly nodded, knowing how hard this was for Leonardo. He was the older brother, the leader. It was his job to watch over all of them.

So when Leonardo was unable to do that, he took all the blame on himself.

"I know Leo, however… running around randomly wont do any good for Raphael either."

"We could at least call Mikey. Maybe Raph ended up in the sewers or something and is just slowly making his way home?" April suggested, lifting up her T-phone.

"Or is unconscious." The third oldest mumbled darkly.

Leo sent him a look, and Donnie flinched. "Just a thought." He said quickly.

Before Leo could say another word, a few figures jumped up to the roofs behind him. Snapping his attention to them, he narrowed his eyes to see that they were foot.

"Dog Pound!" Leo growled at the leader of the Foot group.

Dog Pound smirked, chuckling. "Well well, to think we met the turtles twice in the same night. Hopefully you two will put up a better fight then your brothers did."

Donnie whipped out his staff, hiding April behind him.

Leo brought out his Katanas as well, prepared to fight. How dare Dog Pound hurt his family!

Circling each other, the two groups stayed unmoving, as if trying to see what the other would do first.

"Why are you two out here at this hour?" Dog Pound inquired with a wicked smirk.  
"We don't have to explain ourselves to you." Donnie spoke up.

"Oh right. You two are the smart ones of the four, aren't you?" Dog pound stood straight, unguarded, as if he didn't even consider the turtles as a threat anymore.

Looking towards his blades, Leo's eyes narrowed in on a certain weapon he never saw Dog Pound with before.

It was a single Sai blade with a red handle.

Eyes growing wide with rage, Leo screamed, "Where did you get that?!" he motioned to the sai blade attached to Dog Pound's belt. Lifting his up, Dog pound twirled it once.

"This? From the red turtle. What was his name? Taph?"

"It is Raph! Raphael!" April screamed at him. "You Stupid dog freak!"

Dog Pound growled at her. "Well girlie, hate to break it to you, but good luck trying to find 'Raph'." He threw the Sai blade to the ground in front of them. Rushing to pick it up, Leonardo held it gently in his grip.

"We finished him off and brought his corpse to the Shredder from him to hang his head on the Foot Clan's wall." Dog Pound lied, knowing that if the turtles were out here, and had yet to find their brother, this would be the perfect chance to use this against them.

If they thought their brother was dead, it would give him plenty of time to find the red-banded freak.

Leo screamed in rage, rushing forward to slam his feet against dog Pound's head, hitting him back. When they hit the floor, Leo rammed his sword against the ground on the side of Dog Pound's face. "I don't believe you!"

"Believe it, turtle boy." Dog Pound kicked up, slamming his foot to Leo's chest.

-000-

Reika jumped slightly when a large boom of thunder echoed overhead.

Looking towards the window, Ed titled his head. "Seems a storm is heading our way."

"They didn't say anything on the weather." Sky grumbled, leaning against the counter.  
"Since when are news reporters ever truly correct?" her friend scoffed. Sky smirked in agreement to him.

While the two of them talked, Reika moved to Raphael. It was 5 in the morning right now, and the sun would soon be rising. For the past few hours they had woken Raphael up, gotten a few words out of him, before he would once against fall asleep from exhaustion.

Reaching out, she placed her hand on his forehead. The fever that he had a few hours ago had died down thankfully, and he was sleeping peacefully.

Pulling her hand away, her eyes widened when Raphael suddenly grumbled something, his eyebrows furrowing. Slowly opening them to reveal bright green orbs, he looked at Reika hazily.

"Raphael." She smiled, surprise he would wake up on his own. "Haw ahre ya feelin'?"

Glancing around, he was hesitant to answer. "….What…?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Haw ahre ya feelin'?" she repeated, assuming he had a hard time understanding her due to her accent.

Dizzy, he struggled to answer. "W…Who are-" he coughed to clear his throat. "Who are you?"

Stunned, she titled her head. "Huh?" Had he already forgotten her name? Well, she couldn't blame him. A lot of things had happened recently.

Raphael reached up with his hand to rub his temple. "No wait… Who…" momentary panic filled his eyes. "Who… _Am I?"_

Gasping in shock, Reika covered her mouth. "Ed!" she screamed. "We have ah prawblem!"

"What?" he whirled around to her. "What do you mean? Is he not waking up?" he rushed for the couch. Looking over the side, he blinked to see Raphael was awake and blinking up at him. Looking to Reika confused, he could only gawk at her worried and almost horrified expression.

-0000-

April looked to the ground, her eyes down casted. The battle with Dog Pound had ended only an hour ago. When Dog Pound had said Raphael had been killed, Leo and Donnie both rushed forward with a rage April had never seen before.

Their movements were quick and ruthless, showing no mercy to the Foot Ninja's. Even Dog Pound, who usually over powered the guys, struggled to match their new strength.

Lifting her head, April frowned at the two heart broken and lost turtles, who forced themselves to move forward in their search for their missing brother.

April didn't want to believe Dog Pound either but… how had he managed to get Raphael's Sai Blade? Raph never went any where without both of them and wouldn't just leave one behind unless…

She shook her head, refusing to think that her friend was dead. Dog Pound had to be lying to them, to trick them into giving up their search.

They would never give up though. Until it was actually proven that Raphael had passed on, none of the Hamato family would give up.

"Leo." Donnie spoke up softly. "What if… what if Raphael is…" Donnie couldn't bare to finish the sentence.

"He's out there." Leo insisted. There was a pause between them, before Donnie gasped.

"Leo look." he pointed to the rising sun with worry. "What do we do?"

Surprised that the time had passed by so quickly with no results, Leo gritted his teeth. "We… have to go back underground."

"What about Raph though?" April demanded. What if he really was with the Shredder? They couldn't just go home and leave him there? Then again though, what if Dog Pound was lying, and Raphael was still out in the streets some where?! If someone on the surface found him, there would be a big panic!

"April is right Leo." Donnie nodded. "We can't just leave him. Who knows what trouble he is in?"

"I know." Leo snapped. He paused, his shoulder's slouching in failure. "I know but… but what choice do we have? We can't be out in daylight."

The three grew silent, looking to the ground in defeat. Moving to the streets below, Leo silently open the man hole into the sewers. As April and Donnie hopped down, the oldest paused to look into the sky.

"Where are you? Little Brother?" Leo murmured softly. Staring around for a few seconds, Leo leapt into the sewers.

-000-ED'S POV-000-

_This is bad. No, this is worse than bad, this is terrible! _

"Follow my finger please." I asked softly, holding my finger out in front of Raphael's face. Frowning at me, the red banded turtle hesitantly followed my finger as I moved it side to side.

After a few seconds I nodded and lowered my hand. Leaning back, I glanced at Reika and Sky, my two young neighbors, who frowned.

"Now, Raphael, you are sure you don't remember anything?' I asked slowly, hoping to get as much information as I could out of him.

Looking at his hands, Raphael clenched and unclenched them.

"I… there are some things I remember." He announced.

_That is a good start and at least it is not complete amnesia. _

"Such as?"

He shrugged a bit. "I remember I'm 15." He announced.

"15?' Reika smiled. "Saw like, ya ahge just like us normahl humans do?" she grinned.

Raph snapped his attention to her, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I uh… yeah, I think so." He shrugged.

"Thahts awesome!"

"Reika." I shushed her. She looked at me and covered her mouth, motioning for me to continue. Nodding, I looked back at Raphael. "Is there anything else?"

He paused, rubbing his head in contemplation. "I… think I know Taijitsu."

"Tawld ya he wahs ah ninja." I heard Reika whisper to Sky, who nudged her, un-amused.

Ignoring them, I motioned for Raphael to continue. _It was strange that this turtle knew Taijitsu. I wonder where he learned from?_

"Then um… I… I live in the sewers!" he snapped his fingers in realization. "But-" his shoulders slouched. "I dunno where."

I nodded, rubbing my chin in thought. "Do you have any idea how you managed to get your injuries?"  
He shook his head. "Not a clue. How did I get here, anyway?" he looked at Reika and Sky, slightly suspicious.

"We found you on our door step." Sky answered. "You literally fell through our front door."

"Then Ed here fixed up your wounds." Reika grinned. The young turtle nodded slowly, trying to take everything in.

"You sustained a concussion." I began to explain, hoping to clear some of his questions. "It would explain why you have amnesia. You should recall who you are soon enough, it will just take time."

Looking relieved, the turtle nodded. "Oh, okay."

I smiled at him. _At least I can give him some comfort with this whole situation. I too hoped he would remember soon, so he could explain who he was, or how in the world a turtle such as him could talk in the first place. "_You always sprained your ankle, as I assume you are already aware of." Raphael nodded absent mindedly, looking to his bandaged ankle. "I asked that you stay off it for a while, to help the healing process."

Not looking too pleased with the information, the turtle reluctantly nodded his head. "Okay uh…" he paused, not knowing my name.

_Oh! That slipped my mind._

_"_Ed." I said quickly. "Sorry about not introducing myself earlier." I motioned to the girls. "Those two over there are Sky and Reika, I'm their neighbor."

The two nodded to Raphael, who nodded his head back. "Uh… hi." He waved a bit.

Thrilled, Reika rushed forward. "I'm saw glahd taw finally talk taw ya!" she cheered. "I hahve saw mahny questions for ya! But ya knaw, ya can't remembah ahnythin', saw it is fine. I'll ahsk ya my questions latah, when ya remembah."

"…Thanks?" he said slowly. Feeling suddenly awkward, not sure what else to say, Raphael reached for the cup of water Reika had brought to him. With shaky fingers, he brought it to his lips and took a large gulp. Coughing a bit when it hit his dry throat, he looked at me.  
"Will… Will I really remember everythin' soon?" he asked.

I nodded. "You have my word Raphael." The poor guy. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if I was in his shoes.

Relaxing a bit, he smiled.

"Ya! Ahnd in the meantime, ya cahn stahy here! With us!" Reika announced happily.

"What?!" Sky snapped, stepping forward. "When did we agree on that?"

Raphael jumped a bit at her tone, not expecting her to yell out.

_Oh boy, here we go. _

"Well why naht?" Reika demanded, rising to her feet with a huff.

Sky glared at her. "We don't know him, at all. Who knows who could be after him." She growled in a hushed voice.

_Oh, that is very true. Someone had to cause Raphael these injuries, and we weren't sure they wouldn't be out looking for him to finish the job. _

"Ahll the bettah reason tah help him. We cahn't just abandon him." Reika stood her ground.

"Um-" Raph suddenly spoke up. "I don't really need protection." He announced. "And I don't really wanna get you three involved with whatever I'm going through. If you want me to leave, I can leave." He announced.

Stunned, we stared at him.

"No way!" I suddenly snapped. "You're injured and can barely walk on your own. We are not kicking you out." I turned to Sky to give her a stern look. She frowned at the sight of it, folding her arms.

Reika saw the look as well, and nudged her. "This is just about him bein' on the couch, isn't it?" she demanded.  
Sky didn't answer at first, and pouted angrily. "Maybe."

Reika huffed. "I cahn't believe ya! It is just ah couch!"

"It is nawt!" she flinched when he accent shown through.

"If it bugs ya saw much, he cahn sleep in my room with me!" Reika yelled.

_Whoa, what? I may not be these girl's father or brother or anything, but I am in charge of them at the moment, and I'm pretty sure their father wouldn't be too happy if I allowed his naive daughter to do something like that. _

Glancing at Raphael, I swear I thought I saw him blush, if turtles can do that, at Reika's words.

"No way is he doin' that!" Sky screeched.

"Then let him stay awn the couch!" Reika shoved her a bit.  
"No!"

"Sky!" Reika whined.

"Girls! Girls!' I rose to my feet, hoping to stop the argument. "How about he just sleeps on the extra air mattress you guys have?" I suggested. The two of them paused, looking at each other.

"Oh yeah." They blinked.

Slapping my forehead I sighed. _What I had to put up with sometimes. _

"You don't really gotta do this. I can just go." Raphael tried to say.

"Nonsense." Reika smiled at him. "You are our new friend naw. Friends stick togethah!"

Baffled, Raphael slowly nodded. "….Thanks." he grinned.

**DUN DUN DUN! A little bit of Amnesia!? WHAT?! What will happen now?! Stay tune to find out! :D**

**And poor Naive Reika -_-**


	7. Doctors, Freckles, and Space Heroes

_RAPHAEL"S POV_

_Well, this was just swell. I'm in a stranger's house, filled with people I don't know, and can't seem to remember anything of my past. _

_Besides that I live in the sewers, know Taijitsu and am 15. _

_None of those things really gave me anything to work off of though. _

_Anyway, besides my amnesia, leg, and side, I wasn't doing that bad. _

_I met these two girls, Sky and Reika, and their neighbor, Ed. _

_They seemed like okay people, though Sky annoyed the shell out of me. She had this big obsession over her couch for some reason and wouldn't let it go that I was laying on it. _

_No to mention she just had a bad attitude around me. _

_Unlike Reika, who seemed to really like hanging around me. She was always smiling too, and had a funny accent. There was one thing I wanted to ask about her too, but I thought I might sound dumb if I said it. _

_Reika, since the moment I met her, has been wearing the bright red scarf around her neck. It isn't one of those big fuzzy scarfs, just a long thin one. One you would wear if it were slightly chilly outside. It was around 85 degrees right now though, so what was up with it? Maybe Reika was cold? _

_ She also had these big, round, baby blue eyes that shinned, even when the room was sort of dark. _

_I sort of sound creepy, but I like to stare at them. _

_Sky has the same eyes as Reika, which shouldn't surprise me since they are siblings, but it does. Sky just doesn't seem to be one of those girls who should have bright shinning eyes, unlike Reika. _

_Whatever though, it doesn't matter what kind of eyes they have. _

_All I know is that I spent that night at this place, and was placed on the extra air mattress they owned. It was pretty soft, and Reika let me borrow one of her pillows, which was like sleeping on clouds. _

_Every few hours Ed would come wake me up to see how my head was, to make sure my concussion didn't get worse. Each time it hurt like Shell, and there was ringing in my ears. He told me that would keep happening since I took such a large blow to my skull. It would eventually go away though with rest. _

_Ed was a weird sort of guy. He was smart, that was for sure, but kind of awkward too. Like he was worried he was going to trip or say something stupid. _

_I could tell he really cared about Reika and Sky though, like a big brother sort of person. And he didn't seem like such a bad guy either, so I trusted him enough to care for me. _

_At the same time… he reminded me of someone. I couldn't really put a name to them, but I kept getting this weird flash of purple. _

_It wasn't very helpful to me remembering, but a color was at least a start. _

There was a soft sound of clicking metal to my right, but I ignored it. I was stuck in that, half awake half asleep stage, and wanted to fall right back into a deep sleep.

After a few seconds, the whiff of breakfast forced me to wake up, and I opened my eyes groggily.

"Mawrnin' sunshine!" As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met with bright baby blue eyes.

Spazzing for a few seconds at how close my host was, I gawked at her.

"W-What?" I stammered.

Reika leaned over my, her face probably only inches from my own. It also screamed in shock, but forced my self to stay still. _From this close, I could see Reika had very smooth skin around her face, but had a slight beauty spot right on the side of her forehead. _

_You wouldn't have noticed it from a distance, but this close I could._  
"Breahkfahst is reahdy!" she grinned.

"…Okay…" I blinked.

"Jeez Reika." Sky grumbled from the kitchen. We both looked at her. "Scare the poor guy out of his shell why don't ya?"

"Oh!" Reika gasped. "Did I scahre yah?" she frowned, worried.

"Nah." I said quickly, waving her off. "Ya just… caught me off guard is all." I shrugged honestly.

Grinning, she chuckled. "Sahrry. Didn't mean ta." Getting to her feet, she rushed off to the kitchen. "We mahde Breahkfahst! Wahnt sawm?" she inquired.

"Sure."

Reika grinned, beginning to put some food on a plate for me. Looking around the room, I could finally get a good look at this place.

It was a simple apartment with a kitchen, little living room, and two side bedrooms. There was also some stairs leading down, so I'm assuming they had a basement since we were on the bottom floor.

"…Where is Ed?' I asked, seeing that he wasn't around.  
"He had to head to work to find some body to work his shift. He'll be gone for at least an hour since that is the earliest someone can come in for him." Sky explained.

I nodded, my stomach grumbling when Reika finished placing my food on the plate.

_I was starving. When was the last time I hate? _

As Reika approached me with a silver tray, she placed it on the ground besides the bed and helped me sit up. My side stung painfully for a second, but quickly subsided.

"Haw ahre ya feelin' todah?" Reika inquired as she placed the tray on my lap.

At the sight of freshly made egg and bacon, I smiled. "Great.' I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth.

Reika watched curiously, as if she were expecting to eat the food in some weird way. I tried to ignore her stares as I ate, but her large baby blue eyes were hard to ignore.

I started to feel embarrassed for some stupid reason I wasn't even sure off, and my face felt hot as I hate, staring intensely at my eggs.

"Reika, don't be a creeper." Sky suddenly scolded.

"I'm naht." Reika argued with a pout, finally looking away from me.

"You are too. Let the turtle eat his eggs in peace." Sky motioned for Reika to go to the kitchen. With a huff, the red head got to her feet and went to the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made from making breakfast.

From the corner of my eye I watched as she placed the dishes in the sink and began to use large amounts of soap to clean them.

Towers of bubbles began to appear from how much soap she was using, but Reika didn't really seem to notice and continued to scrub the pans happily.

"Hey, Turtle guy." Sky tapped my shoulder, snapping me out of my daze. I narrowed my eyes at her; hating the name she called me.

"Raphael." I corrected.

Since the had placed the air mattress right besides the couch Sky could easily lay across it and speak to me, keeping eye contact  
"Whatever." She scoffed. "You remember anything yet?" she asked bluntly, sprawled across the couch like a cat.

"No. Nothing." I looked at my plate with a frown.

She sighed. "Great." She paused to look at the TV. "You wanna watch some toons?"

"Some what?" I blinked. _What were Toons? Like, songs? No wait, those were Tunes. So then, what were Toons? _

Sky's eyes widened in disbelief. "You never heard of Toons?" She questioned. "You know like, Cartoons?"

I rubbed my head. "No."

Grabbing the remote, she shook her head. "You poor, poor, deprived Turtle. You have much to learn."

Turning my head slightly to glare at her, un-amused, I finally got a good look at her face.

_I could definitely see the resemblance between Sky and Reika. They both had bright red hair and bright blue eyes. However, Sky had a slightly narrower face then Reika's, whose face was more rounded. _

_Sky also had this sort of, unwelcoming, sort of look to her. She always had this blank expression on her face, unless she was mocking someone. _

_One of the main things I noticed about her though were the freckles that covered her face. Her cheeks were covered with them. _

_The longer I stared at them, the more comfortable I felt for some reason. It was weird, as if I knew somebody with freckles. _

_Who though?  
_The back of my head hurt a bit from trying to force myself to remember, so I stopped as rubbed my skull.

"Head ache?" Sky tilted her head.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"We gawt sawme medicin' if ya need sawme." Reika called from the kitchen, lifting up about a billions bottles she already had laid out.

"I'm good." I said quickly, holding up my hand.

"Yeah. Ed said we shouldn't give him anything too, since we don't know how he will react to medicine." Sky added. "Since… you know, he is a turtle, and turtles are different from humans." With a huff, she rolled onto her back, lazily held out her hand with the remote, and turned on the TV.

Moving my eyes to the box, I tilted my head as she skimmed through the channels. At some point she paused at this show called "Sponge Bob".

_It was an okay show, and it wasn't too childish or cheesy, so I was fine watching it. Definitely would have referred watching something with a little more action. Like… boxing or something, but this was fine too. _

Half way through the show, Reika came to join us. Since Sky was completely covering the couch, Reika scooted over to the extra little section of my bed.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she smiled at me, before looking back at the TV.

_I didn't really mind, but kept glancing over to her for some reason. I wasn't sure which was funnier. The cartoon, or Reika's reactions to the cartoon. _

_She had such a happy grin as she watched the Toon and would gasp and scream whenever the characters did, as if she was scared or shocked with them. _

Towards the end of the episode, Sky began to skim through the channels again till she came across a really old looking cartoon with terrible graphics.

I wasn't sure what it was called, but I knew instantly that I didn't like it.

Behind me, Sky suddenly squealed with delight, bolting up right to watch. Stunned, I gawked at her.

"You like this show?"

"Space Heroes?" Sky glanced at me, surprised that I seemed to know it.

_So that was what it was called? I know I had watched it at some point, or at least seen a few minutes of it, but I had never liked it. That was all I could remember of it. _

_Wait… no… There was something else about this show? What was it? _

Yeah of course I like this." Sky answered, grinning widely.

_She had Reika's grin. Or is it, since Sky is older, Reika has Sky's grin?_

"But it is so lame!" I said.

"It is not!" Sky snapped, turning to me in anger and shock. "This show is amazing! It shows how good always triumphs over evil."

"It is so cheesy." I argued.

"It is not, you stupid turtle." Sky glared at me. "You just have no taste. Isn't that right Reika?"

Reika sighed a bit next to me. "I'm naht really… thaht big of ah fahn."

Horrified in her sister's betrayal, Sky huffed. "Fine, be that way. See what I care, you haters." She turned away and turned up the volume. "None of you could be as awesome as Captain Ryan anyway."

I blinked at the name. "You such a baby." I folded my arms.

Sky side glanced at me. "At least I'm not a turtle."  
We paused when one of the characters on the screen began to panic. "I'll tell you the status!' he yelled. "We're going to blow up in three seconds!"

Suddenly a hand reached out and slapped the man. Stunned, he held his cheek, which seemed to calm him down.

"Thank you Captain."

The angle zoomed out a bit, showing a man in a yellow outfit with neat smoother back hair. "Gentleman, I have a bold and caring plan. There is no time for hesitation-"  
_I wasn't sure what was about that sentence, but the words of it made me gag in disgust. _

Sky ignored my reaction and held up a finger, quoting with the man. "My orders must be carried out, without question."

"Nerd." I heard Reika chuckle under her breath. When Sky jumped to her feet to stare dramatically at the ceiling, I almost barfed.  
"Jeez." I winced. "You are just like _him." _

The two sisters looked at me, their eyes wide.

"Just like… who?" Reika tilted her head.

I froze, my eyes growing wide. _…Who…?_

_I had said that sentence without thinking, so I wasn't sure who in the world I was talking about. Yet, the whole Space Heroes garbage definitely reminded me of someone. Someone important. Like family or something. _

"I don't know." I admitted.

**Yeah! New chapter! Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been super busy lately, but hopefully after Friday everything will begin to slow down and I can work a little bit more on my fanfics :D**

**Also, I tried my best to give you descriptions of Reika and Sky. I've never been good at describing characters so I hope I did okay! **


	8. Turtles like to hog cookies

**_Wahoo! A new chapter! :D To start of, I want to apologize for any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes I may have missed in this chapter. I always end up missing something. -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

_24 hours. It had been 24 long and grueling hours since Mikey had last seen his big Brother, Raphael. _

_Where was he? Was he all right? Did he find shelter? Did… Did the Foot catch him? Had Shredder-?_

With a small whimper, Mikey pulled his knees close to his chest, burying his face in them. _No. No he couldn't think that way. There is no way it could happen! His strong big Brother would never let Shredder win. EVER!_

_Yet… when his two older brothers and April came trudging into the lair, their eyes down casted and no Raphael with them, Mikey felt his heart stop. _

Splinter, who had been waiting with Mikey/ bandaging him up, approached them. "…Did you find him?" he asked solemnly. Looking up to his Father, pain filled Leo's eyes.

"…No, Sensei." He answered in a soft, broken voice. Mikey rose to his feet, horrified. "We… then sun was coming out. We couldn't continue to search." Leo continued.

With a small heartbroken sigh, Splinter lowered his head. "…You did all you could, my son." He tried to sound as comforting as he could as he held a hang out to Leonardo. Leo nodded numbly, but didn't reply. Slowly looking past Splinter, he frowned to see Mikey struggling to hold back his tears.

Leo blamed himself. Both of his baby brothers were in pain right now, and Raphael… he was alone right now, fighting who knows what.

Behind him, Donnie was biting his lower lip, hoping to stay strong in front of his family/crush.

Speaking of his crush, April wasn't sure what she could say to help her friends through this. They had always been there for her when she was upset about her Father. They comforted her, and risked their lives to find him, when they didn't have to.

She sees know, from being in their shoes, how hard it must have been for them too. She wasn't sure if she could help them, or find Raphael, but she definitely wanted to try. Unlike the guys, she could look in broad daylight.

Narrowing her eyes, she spoke up.

"I'll go and look for Raph." April announced. The broken family turned to her, their eyes wide.

"You will?" Mikey asked softly, almost a whisper.

"I may not be able to search the city as fast as you can, but at least I can make some progress… even if it is just a little." April smiled, pulling her backpack up to her shoulders.

"April." Donnie sounded shock. "You… you don't have to do this."

"I know." She smiled at him. "But, you've helped me all so much, it is time I return the favor."

"You have your T-phone on you, right April?" Leo asked, moving towards her a bit.

"Yup." She lifted it up for him to see. "And don't worry guys. I'll try my best to find him."

"Thank you April." Master Splinter bowed to her gratefully.

"No problem. We're all friends, right?" she smiled softly at them before she turned to run out of the lair.

-000-

_You ever get those moments when you wake up, and you just know it is going to be a terrible day? Yeah, this was one of those days. _

_I knew it would be from the second there was a large crash from the kitchen and a scream. Reika's scream. _

Snapping my eyes open, dreading the worst, I jumped out of bed. My stomach had dropped to my feet as I rushed for the kitchen.

_It was around 9 in the morning. Since we had been up with Raphael for so long, I decided to take a small nap around 8, a little bit after Ed left. I was sick of hanging around with that Turtle since he kept saying junk about my favorite show, Space Heroes. An hour later though I was woken up with my little sister's scream. _

"Reika?!" I screamed.

"Oh… hey Sky." My sister replied with ease. She was sitting on the ground with a few pots surrounding her, and one on top of her head. Ed was towards the other side of the table, his face smeared with some purple dust.

_When had he gotten back from work? He must have found someone to cover for him. _

"What in the-" I gawked at them. "What were you two doing?"

They looked at each other, and then towards the turtle, who was still sitting in the airbed, looking confused.

"We… uh…" Reika began to laugh.

"I was tryin' ta mahke sawme more eggs for Raphael." She announced. "So I asked Ed ta grahb some."

"But…" he looked at the two strange looking eggs in his hands. "I accidentally dropped one and…" he paused. "Some purple smoke came out of them, and I appeared in the kitchen."  
"I wahs so shawcked I drawpped the pahns I had and screamed my lungs out." Reika cackled. "He just appeared out ah no where!"

Ed nodded numbly, rubbing at the purple dust on his face. "Yeah. I don't even know how myself." He lifted the egg to examine it.

_I honestly couldn't stop staring at his face. He looked so funny!_

"I… don't think that is a normal egg." The turtle called from the bed.

"No duh." I glared at him and snatched the egg from Ed. Blinking at it; I turned it around to examine it. "…Smoke bombs?"

"Whoa! Really? That is saw cool!" Reika grinned.

"So, not saw." I corrected absent-mindedly. With a shrug, I slammed the egg on the ground. There was a large explosion of purple dust, and when it cleared, I was no longer in the room. I wasn't even in the apartment anymore. I was outside, by the front door!

_It was a smoke bomb! Oh, that is cool. _

Looking around the alleyway, I reached out to knock of my front door. A few seconds later, Reika swung it open with and exasperated look.

"Sky! Ya disahppeared!"

"Yeah." I stepped in. I looked at the turtle. "You carry smoke bombs with you?"

He shrugged. "I guess?"  
"I knew ya were ah ninjah!" my sister stated proudly.

_That honestly didn't feel like something we should be excited about. It made that turtles back ground more confusing and suspicious. _

After the whole smoke bomb thing though we all moved into the front room to talk with the Turtle.

_Yeah, I know his name is Raphael, but I just find it awkward to call him that. I feel that Turtle fits him better… _

_Don't look at me like that! ….Well excuse me for not wanting to be polite. _

"How are you feeling Raphael?" Ed inquired with a small smile.  
"Better." he shrugged.

Ed nodded. "Mind if I examine your leg?"

Raphael nodded meekly, allowing Ed to examine his bandaged leg.

_It is weird to say this, but I sort felt bad for the Turtle. He looked so awkward when Ed was examining his leg. It was just unnatural. _

_He probably felt the same too, since he didn't really know any of us. Plus, the Turtle just woke up with no memories of who is he. _

_What must that be like? To wake up, not knowing who you are, with a bunch of people you don't know and terribly injured. And you don't even know how you got the injuries. That must be really weird. _

When he was done, Ed nodded.

"Well, it seems to be healing nicely. However it needs rest. I suggest you stay off of it for a couple weeks."

"Couple weeks?" he gawked at him.

"Bones take longer to heal then bruises." Ed explained. "Which means I ask you try not to leave that bed too often."

"So what are you saying, I'm stuck here till my ankle heals?" Turtle guy scowled.

_He didn't sound too happy about that. _

"Uh… pretty much." Ed nodded.

"What's the problem turtle boy? Don't like our company?" I smirked.

He frowned at me. "I want to remember as fast as I can."

"Forcing pressure on your leg isn't going to help that." Ed froze when the Turtle sent him an angry look and chuckled sheepishly. Like a nerd about to get beaten up by a school bully.

The Turtle frowned, as if the sight looked familiar to him some how.

_Wait, did that make him some sort of Bully? Oh well, great, just great. _

"Cookie?' suddenly, a plate full of cookies was held out to him by Reika. Looking back to the cookies, the Turtle's face changed a to a whole shade of red, clearly embarrassed when his stomach suddenly growled loudly.

Reika on the other hand, seemed to see Raphael's hunger, and grinned. "They ain't poisonous, if thaht is whaht ya are wonderin'."

"Why would I think they are poisonous?" Raph questioned. Reika shrugged.

"I dunno. You're sahme sort of Ninjah right? So I though ya might be questionable tah all food or sahmethin'."

The Turtle almost burst into laughter at that. "I don't really think you would want to kill me.

"Of course naht." Reika's eyes widened in horror. "You're our friend Raphael."

"Besides, if we wanted you dead, we would have just thrown you back into the streets." I announced, leaning forward to snatch a cookie. Taking a bite, I smirked at him. "However, I can take a bit out of every single one, if you want to be sure?"

"No thanks." The turtle glared at me, before turning back to Reika, who's expression hadn't changed. That kind and warming smile still rested on her lips.

"Uh…" Feeling awkward, he slowly took a few cookies, "Thanks."

The two smiled at each other. _It was honestly… sort of awkward. They always do this. They smile and just… stare at each other. How weird is that? _

Rolling my eyes, I reached my hand forward again to snatch another cookie. Starving, and not wanting to share, Raphael held the plate away, guarding it.

"Wha- selfish turtle." I scolded. "Don't hog all the cookies."

He glared at me, refusing to hand me the plate of cookie.

"Ed." I lifted my head to whine at the older man. "The turtle wont give me some of the cookies."

Staring at me blankly, he rolled his eyes. "You already had a cookie Sky." He pointed out.

"And he gets a whole plate full. How unfair is that?" I folded my arms with a huff. Ed patted my back.

"I think you can survive."

I scowled at him. _First he bleeds on my couch, then he insults my beloved Space Heroes, and now he hogs all the cookies? This Turtle was really starting to get on my nerves. _

"Fine." I grumbled.

The Turtle looked over his shoulder at me. After a few seconds he threw a cookie over his shoulder at me. Staring at it, I blinked.

_…Okay, fine. This Turtle wasn't THAT bad. Or, he was just trying to get on my good side so he could choke me in the middle of the night. _

_The power of Cookies could go either way really. _

"So Raphael." Reika spoke up. "Daw ya remembah anythin'?"

Pausing from his cookie munching, he looked at his hands. "Little things." He admitted. "Not really who I am or how I got here though. I remember some places, and a face or two, but that is about it."

"Well, we should start with a the face. What do they look like?" Ed inquired, moving to sit on the couch with me. I gave him a look.

_How rude was that?_

He glanced at me, rolling his eyes again. "You don't need the whole couch to yourself." He mumbled.

"So says you."

He flicked my forehead as a reply, turning back to Raphael.

"…A girl. With orange hair and blue eyes." The Turtle said slowly. "I don't know what her name is. I think she is a friend of mine."

"Thaht is ah good stahrt. Mahybe we cahn find her or somethin'. She could help shed some light on who yah are."

"Without a name to match the face?' I scoffed. "It would be highly unlikely that we even find her within this city. Like… A needle in a hay stack."

"Oh." Reika frowned, looking at the ground.

"It is at least something though." Ed said with a smile. "I'm sure Raphael's full memory shall return in no time."

The Turtle nodded, looking a little comforted. "That's good."

"Till then, ya cahn shill out here." Reika grinned excitedly. "We cahn wahtch movies, play gahmes…Oh! And we cahn make smores."

"Smores?' The Turtle titled his head.

We all gawked at him. "You've never tried a smore?' I asked.

He frowned, shacking his head. "Don't think so."

_I almost slapped the guy! How could he not have had smores before?!_ "Dude… you have not lived." I looked at him with pity. "Reika." I snapped my fingers.

"Hmm?" she smiled.  
"Go to the store. Get some gram crackers, marshmallows and all the chocolate you can find." I commanded.

"Yes sir!" she saluted, leaping to her feet and rushing for her purse.

"Ed." I pointed to him. "Go with her."

"Why?" he frowned.  
"Cause I said so."

"Not a good enough reason."

"You always have to have a reason, don't you?" I huffed at him. "Be a gentleman. Carry her bags." I hit his shoulder. He whined as if the simple hit hurt him, which it probably did, and got to his feet.

"Fine. You sure you'll be okay her with Raphael?"

I paused and looked at Turtle boy. "...Eh." I shrugged.

"Reika." He sighed.

"Fine, fine." I held my hands up. "I promise not to eat him or smother him with a pillow."  
The Turtle gawked at me while Ed gave me an un-amused frown.

"I'm serious."

I scowled. "Tch. Fine. I'll watch my Toons till you get back. I'll even get him some juice or something if he asks."

Ed seemed a little satisfied with that and nodded. When Reika came back with out wallet the two waved good-bye to us and moved out of the apartment. When they were gone an awkward silence filled the air.

"…So…" I mumbled. The Turtle glanced at me, having finished his plate of cookies. "…You ever hear of the band called Imagine Dragons?"

He blinked.

I felt myself smirk. "Turtle Boy, I'm about to blow your mind."

He frowned suspiciously and watched carefully as I moved to the CD player, turning it on high. "Prepared for your mind to be blown apart into tiny turtle brain sized pieces."

Changing to 'Radioactive" I clicked play, and commenced the Brain explosions.

**I love Imagine Dragons. They are such a great band. If none of you have heard them I really suggest checking them out. Especially their song called "Radioactive!" :D**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this! The next chapter shall hopefully be up soon! :D**


	9. The Nawdles of Pajama men and stuff?

With a small sigh April looked left to right, searching wildly for any sign of screaming people over giant turtles, or even a collapsed figure in an ally.

She knew she told the guys she would look for Raphael but… where was she supposed to begin? New York City was huge! Not to mention, it had a million different ally ways, streets, blocks, it would take forever to find Raphael within this place!

That is… if he hadn't already been captured by the Shredder or the local police officers.

It was awful to think about, but she knew it was true. If Raphael had fallen unconscious somewhere, someone was bound to notice him. Which meant the cops would be involved, because, who wouldn't call the cops at the sight of a giant green turtle mutant?

With a sigh she rubbed the back of her head. "Okay April, focus. You can do this. At least you are trying." She nodded to her herself.

Turning the corner, April squeaked when she ran straight into another person. The both of them fell to the ground, surprised. Looking up, April's eyes widened at the sight of a pretty red head around her age. She had bright blue eyes and a cute little scarf around her neck.

"Oh." April said quickly. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl looked up at her, blinking her wide eyes in surprise. "Oh…"

"Reika." Suddenly a man behind the girl appeared, helping her to her feet. Brushing herself off, the Girl helped April to her feet.

"Naw, it is fine." She assured with a bright smile. "I wahs zawning out as well."

April blinked at the Boston accent the girl possessed.

"Oh, I see. Again, super sorry."  
The girl waved it off, letting April pass. The man tipped his hat to her as she pass, giving her a friendly smile

"Good bye, have ah nice dahy." The girl waved a bit.

"You too." April smiled over her shoulder. Taking a few steps forward, she paused. She got an odd feeling and looked over her shoulder, watching the two walked away.

She often got weird feelings like this, especially since she started hanging out with Donnie and the others. She couldn't think about this strange feeling though, she had to find Raphael!

-000-REIKA'S POV-000-

"You sure you're alright Reika?" Ed asked, worried.

"Fine." I assured. _It was just a small bump. People do it all the time in New York City. _

_Yet…_

I thought back to the girl I saw. She had Orange hair and Blue eyes, just like what Raphael said the girl he new looked like. They couldn't possibly be the same person though, right?

After all, Sky said it would be like a needle in a hay stake. There are millions of people out there with orange hair and blue eyes.

Shrugging it off, Ed and me moved into the nearest store. Grabbing a small basket, I smiled.

"Okay, what daw we need first?" I inquired.

"Well, if we are getting smores we'll have to find the isle with the chocolate, Marshmallows and Gram Crackers. Shouldn't be too hard. Since we're here we should also grab anything else we are out off."

I nodded. "Does Raphael need anythin'?" I asked.

Ed rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps. We should grab some more bandages. Raphael seems to be able to eat anything that we do, so we should consider buying him foods that will help give him energy to heal."  
"…Like?"

"Vegetables, carbohydrates." He pointed out.

"Oh." I nodded. With that we moved through every isle. It wasn't hard to find what we needed, and we quickly made our way to the check out. On the way, we paused when she saw some frozen pizzas.

_I love pizza. _

"Pizzah?" I asked Ed with smile.

"You and pizza, I swear." Ed rolled his eyes. "You know, Sky doesn't even like Pizza."  
"She is ahn Alien from outah spahce." I explained with a huff, grabbing about four different frozen Pizzas.

"You really need that many?" He gawked at me.

"One fawr every meahl." I explained.

Ed frowned at that. "You grabbed four boxes though. There are only three meals in a day."

"Naw, there ahre four. One fawr Breahkfahst, Lunch, Dinnah, and Midnight snacking'." I grinned.

Ed blinked at me, before rolling his eyes. "You are going to get fat." He announced bluntly.

"Am nawt!" I argued, hitting his shoulder. He reeled back, rubbing his shoulder.

"Are too. Especially if all you eat is Pizza."

"I eat nawdles too."

"What?"

"Nawdles."  
"…What?"

"Nawdles!"

"What in the world are nawdles?" he frowned.

"Ya know, nawdles! Like, Nawdle soup." I huffed.

Ed blinked a few times at me, he eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Slowly, he opened his mouth. "…Do you, do you mean noodles?"  
"Yeah! Nawdles!"

Breaking out into a wide grin, Ed began to laugh, placing his hand over his eyes. Confused, I watched as he clutched his stomach, laughing his little head off.

"Ah-ha! Oh! Oh that is too good. I have to tell Sky about that one. Nawdles. Hilarious!" He turned to head towards the personal check out.

"Whut? Whut is saw helarious 'bout nawdles?" I demanded, marching after him. The more I spoke, the louder his laughter got.

"Reika! Reika stop! Please! M-My stomach- hahaha- it hurts!" he cackled, struggling to push himself through the check out.

Shutting my mouth shut, I pouted angrily at him. _Was he making fun of my accent like Sky does?! The jerk!_

When we were done shopping we headed straight home. It was rush hour though, so it took a while to get across streets and through the crowds.

_I got my foot trampled on more than once, the jerks. _

_Anyway, I saw something really weird on the way home. I usually zone out when I'm walking but this time, I was looking around. I was just staring up at the building, wondering if any of those people had large mutant turtles they were secretly hiding with them. _

_It would be really interesting, cause I mean, you just don't know if they are or not. They could be average people or they could secretly be government agents!  
That aside though since I'm getting off topic, I was looking above this large apartment building, when I thought I saw something. I thought I imagined it, but I swear I thought I saw some guy in black pajamas leap across the building to the next. _

_It was strange to say the least. _

"Ed." I grabbed his sleeve. "Did ya see thaht?"

"See what?" he glanced at me. I pointed up to the building, but frowned to see the pajama man was gone. Ed stared up with me, blinking. "…What am I looking at?" he asked.  
"I… there wahs ah man, in black pahjahmas." I said slowly.

"Reika." Ed frowned. "Don't look into other people's windows."

"I wahsn't! He wahs awn the roof!" I pouted.

Ed scratched his head. "Probably wanted fresh air."

"He jumped over the side of that buildin' there." I said.

"I'm sure you just imagined that. You did have a lot of cookies this morning."  
I gave him the biggest pouty face I could muster, but didn't argue anymore.

_We didn't really speak after that, that is, until we got home_.

"We're back!" I called, opening the front door. As soon as the door was opened, loud music came blaring out. Wincing in surprise, I blinked wildly. "SKY?!" I called over the music. Looking to the CD player I could see Sky and Raphael nodding their heads along to the music.

_Oh, well, at least they were getting along a little bit. _

_Actually, they both looked a little funny. They were just sitting there on the couch and the airbed, with blank expressions, nodding their heads to the beat. _

Moving forward, I grabbed the volume button and turned it down.

"Hey." Sky frowned, not very pleased that I turned down her music.

I held up my bag of groceries. "Ya're goin' ta gaw deaf." I stated simply.

Sky huffed, jumping to her feet. "You get the stuff?"  
Lifting up the bag, I nodded. "Gawt it."

"Perfect. What else did you get?"

"I got some Pizzah." I grinned. Sky stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Gross."

"Is nawt." I instantly argued.

"Is too."

"Pizza?" Raphael suddenly cut into our conversation. Looking to him, we were both surprised to see an excited smile on his face.

We glanced at Ed; he looked at Raphael quizzically, rubbing his chin.

"…Ya like Pizzah?" I asked slowly.

Raphael rubbed his head. "I think I do." Thought I think he meant to sound unsure, his voice said other wise. He sounded completely pumped over the Pizza.

Grinning, I pulled a box out. "Ya want sawme?" I asked.

"Yeah." He eyed the pizza. At first he scanned over the box, as if to make sure he had an idea of what he was looking at. Seeing what it was, he grinned, as if he did recognize it somehow. "Yeah I do."  
I grinned wildly at that, glad Raphael actually seemed to remember something he liked. "I'll stawrt makin' it." I rushed for the kitchen to make the smores and pizza.

When I left, I swear I thought I heard Ed snicker about Nawdles to Sky, but I wasn't sure.

Yet, as I was pulling out the pizza tray, my mind flashed back to the orange haired girl. _A part of me wondered if she was okay. When I ran into her, she had such a lost and worried look on her face Like she was lost, or looking for someone._ _If that was the case, I hope she finds them soon. _

_Maybe she was looking for the pajama man. Cause I know I didn't just imagine that. That was definitely reality. _

_I had to be, and it made me wonder... What in the world was that weird pajama guy doing up there? Was he looking for someone too?_  
_If that is so, it seems that a lot of people are loosing their friends lately. Like how Raphael is currently lost right now. _

_I hope he remembers soon. _

_I also hope I don't burn the marshmallows too much so that he can enjoy them to the fullest extent._

_Wait, can turtles eat Marshmallows? I'm sure it is okay. OH WAIT! What about chocolate? I heard once that Chocolate is like a poison to every other type of creature on this planet except for humans. So, since he is a turtle, is it okay?_

_Okay, I'll put his chocolate on the side, just in case. _

**_AND! We are done! WAHOO! Sorry this chapter didn't really have much action. I tried to add a little comedy in there for you guys though! I apologize for any spelling and/ or grammar mistakes you may find. _**


End file.
